Galactik Football
by Goku91898
Summary: A teen boy from Planet Vegeta is on Planet Akillian where he meets Aarch and is recruited for the Snow Kids, find out what it'll be like when your an alien that no one has ever heard of.


**Chapter 1: Aarch**

I was sitting in the cafe watching some Galactik Football when I heard a ruckus "Are you Aarch?" a voice asked angrily, I looked over the railing to see what was going on, I had my own Ball with me at the time cause I like to practice whenever "Last time I checked" Aarch responded, the guy who asked lifted his hand and his thugs pulled out some shock sticks "Gentlemen please, I would like it if you could beat each other up in silence. You're keeping me from following the match" I intervened, the guy giving the orders grabbed one of the sticks and swung it at my ball so I dropped it onto the ground "Is that better for you?" he questioned. I smirked and gave my ball a hard kick, it banked off the wall and hit the first thug in the head knocking him out, it then banked off the railing and hit the second thug in the gut causing him to keel over in pain, the ball then banked back to me and I caught it, the third thug just dropped his shock stick and ran "That better for you?" I mimicked, the short guy in charge walked into the elevator "We'll meet again" he growled "With pleasure" I smirked, I heard clapping coming from the railing above.

I went over and offered Aarch a hand up and he accepted "I owe you one kid" Aarch said "No problem Aarch" I smiled "You play well," he complimented "Would you be interested in being part of a club?" he asked "Sure, I never got to play on a real Galactik Football team on my home planet" I agreed "Why not?" Clamp asked "It blew up" I stated "Oh, I'm sorry about that" Aarch sympathized "Don't be, it was a long time ago" I said "Do you want I should spread the word that you're recruiting?" I asked "That would be helpful" Aarch accepted, he then gave me the low down of what I need to tell. "Alright, BRB" I nodded, I walked over to the lady working at the counter "Ma'am, do you mind helping me spread the word about Football coming back to Akillian?" I asked "Sure kid, where do you have to go to join and who's the owner of the team?" she inquired, I told her what Aarch told me "Alright, I'll spread the word" she nodded, I told a few other people the same thing and went back to Aarch "Alright, the word's already getting around" I informed "Good, see ya at the try outs" he waved "See ya" I waved back.

**The Next Day...** I was driving my snowmobile to where the try outs were being held when a ship came crashing down a bit ahead of me, I got off my snowmobile and ran down to drag the pilot out, it was a girl with blonde hair wearing an orange vest and a green & yellow shirt that showed her midriff "Aarch, I have to find Aarch" she mumbled, I put her on the back of my snowmobile and drove her some place safe, she woke up a bit later "You feel better?" I asked "Where...Where are we?" she asked "Don't worry, you're at my place, my name's Kai" I introduced "What happened?" she asked. "You crashed in your ship, I arrived just before it exploded" I explained "I have to find Aarch. This place looks like you know all about him, you've got to know where he is" she said "I do actually, I met him yesterday. I saved his behind from getting electrocuted" I replied kicking my ball "That's cool" she smiled "I have to find Aarch at all costs" she muttered "You wanna join his new team?" I asked "I'm banking on it, aren't you" she responded "Sure am, let's go" I insisted running to my snowmobile, we arrived just in time for the last person to be up before us, I put on the uniform and walked in front of the Holo trainer.

The door opened and there was a bright glow "Good luck" Tia said, I waved and walked inside with the door closed behind me, a field and sky box were generated around me "This is gonna be fun" I muttered with a grin, a ball appeared in front of me and four AI were running at me "The drill is to get past the defenders and score" Aarch informed "Easy Peasy" I smirked, I took a deep calm breath and started slowly running towards the defenders, I picked up my pace and a blue glow emitted from me. I kicked the ball into the air and flew up to meet it, I gave a hard kick and the ball curved down into the goal, I slowly fell down back to the ground and the simulation ended, I walked out of the Holo trainer and handed the outfit to Tia who was the last person, she pretty much did the exact same thing but with more grace and finesse, everyone was sitting around waiting to see who got on the team "You think he'll take me?" D'Jok wondered "Yep" I answered "I can't take it anymore! We've been sitting around here for too long! I don't care about their team any way" Micro-Ice said walking off but stopped.

"Your attention please! Clamp and I have finally chosen 8 of you. For those of you who aren't selected don't be sad, I'll keep every name and who knows maybe I'll call you to be a member of the reserve team. Never forget that there's more to life than Football" Aarch spoke "That's the first sensible thing I've heard all day" Micro-Ice said, several images appeared showing all the kids who made it, it went me, D'Jok, Thran, Ahito, Mei, Tia, Micro-Ice, and Sinedd "Woo!" we all cheered, me and Tia actually hugged, once we realized what we were doing we let go and looked the opposite direction of each other, I was blushing a bit but I don't know about her; I can't wait to play my first game.


End file.
